parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
The 3rd Birthday Weapons
This is a list of firearms and other weapons available for use in The 3rd Birthday in the war against the Twisted. There are 53 potential weapons in the game: *13 handguns (one is permanent) *12 assault rifles *9 shotguns *9 sniper rifles *3 grenade launchers *5 special weapons *2 chapter exclusive weapons Many of the customizations are hidden behind feats. Despite the strange non-realistic names, the guns are based on real guns.http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/The_3rd_Birthday (Despite the claim on this site, the NA and PAL weapons have the same names. The names differ between the Japanese and English-translated versions, so it's known as MFA1 in the Japanese version and D6B2 in both North American and European versions.) The Japanese names also hint at their original model. For example, the RK-47 in the Japanese version hints it is an AK-47, but this was changed into a nonsensical "AC-54" which sounds like it could be a real weapon name, but it actually is not. Handgun Handguns offer fairly rapid fire and quick fill of the Liberation Gauge, at the expense of firepower and range. Basic Handgun - 76SA No doubt the game's weakest handgun, it is nevertheless indispensable as a standoff weapon due to featuring infinite ammunition. This gun is always available to Aya Brea, and is equipped permanently to the top weapon slot. Base Stats Weapon Power: Extremely Low Bullet Power: Moderate Bullet Impact: Very Low Handling: Very High Range: Very Low Magazine/Ammo Capacity: 15/Infinite Purchase Cost: None 76SA Upgrades - Magazine V76SA-MB1: Increases Magazine size by 3. (990 BP, Handgun Level 2) V76SA-MB2: Increases Magazine size by 5. (2070 BP, Handgun Level 5) V76SA-MB3: Increases Magazine size by 15. (4950 BP, Handgun Level 7) *Unlocked by achieving the "Reinforcements Survived" feat for Episode 4-2 on Deadly difficulty. 76SA Upgrades - Grip V76SA-GR1: Increases Handling moderately. (540 BP, Handgun Level 1) V76SA-GR2: Further increases Handling. (2340 BP, Handgun Level 3) *Unlocked by achieving the "Destroy All Slackers" feat for Episode 1-1 on Easy to Hard difficulties. 76SA Upgrades - Bullets N9 Series: Engineered to trigger Overdive Kill. *N9 76SA: Increases Bullet Impact slightly. (1080 BP, Handgun Level 1) *N9A1 76SA: Increases Bullet Impact somewhat. (2520 BP, Handgun Level 2) *N9A2 76SA: Increases Bullet Impact moderately and Bullet Power minimally. (3960 BP, Handgun Level 3) Ikarus series: Enhanced 76SA ammo. Series unlocked by achieving the "No Soldiers Taken by Snatchers" feat for Episode 3-2 on Easy to Hard difficulties. *VIK I 76SA: Increases Bullet Power slightly at Bullet Impact's expense. (2700 BP, Handgun Level 3) *VIK II 76SA: Increases Bullet Power somewhat at Bullet Impact's expense. (3600 BP, Handgun Level 4) *VIK III 76SA: Increases Bullet Power moderately at Bullet Impact's expense. (4500 BP, Handgun Level 5) Vojna i Mir series: Enhanced 76SA ammo. Series unlocked by achieving the "Sustain Reinforcements" feat for Episode 5-3 on Hard difficulty. *TBM 76SA: Increases Bullet Power considerably at minimal Bullet Impact expense. (21600 BP, Handgun Level 5) *TBM2 76SA: Increases Bullet Power significantly at minimal Bullet Impact expense. (28800 BP, Handgun Level 6) *TBM3 76SA: Increases Bullet Power immensely and Bullet Impact minimally. (36000 BP, Handgun Level 7) Ace of Queens series: Special 76SA ammo that boosts the Liberation Gauge. Series unlocked by achieving the "Tank Team Survivors Unharmed" feat for Episode 4-1 on Insane difficulty. *AOQ 76SA: Increases Bullet Power somewhat and Range immensely at minimal Bullet Impact expense. (33480 BP, Handgun Level 7) *AOQ2 76SA: Increases Bullet Power moderately and Range immensely at minimal Bullet Impact expense. (44640 BP, Handgun Level 8) *AOQ3 76SA: Increases Bullet Power considerably and Range immensely at minimal Bullet Impact expense. (55800 BP, Handgun Level 9) Normal Handgun Tree 1: A170D This basic handgun improves slightly on the 76SA's capabilities with cheap BP costs, at the expense of having finite ammunition. Best utilized on Easy and Normal difficulties. Base Stats Weapon Power: Extremely Low Bullet Power: Moderate Bullet Impact: Moderate Handling: Very High Range: Low Magazine/Ammo Capacity: 17/200 Purchase Cost: 1800 BP Unlock for Purchase: Overdive into an ally in Episode 2, Area 2 holding the weapon. A170D Upgrades - Magazine VMB Series: Increases ammo capacity. *VM17-MB1: Increases Magazine size by 13 and minimally increases Weapon Power, Bullet Power, and Bullet Impact. (90 BP, Handgun Level 1) *VM17-MB2: Increases Magazine size by 33 and slightly increases Weapon Power, Bullet Power, and Bullet Impact. (270 BP, Handgun Level 2) TMC Series: Increases ammo reserves. *TM17-MC1: Increases Ammo Capacity by 100. (540 BP, Handgun Level 1) *TM17-MC2: Increases Ammo Capacity by 200. (1620 BP, Handgun Level 2) A170D Upgrades - Grip VM17-GR1: Increases Handling somewhat. (180 BP, Handgun Level 1) VM17-GR2: Increases Handling moderately. (540 BP, Handgun Level 2) A170D Upgrades - Bullets V9 Series: Upgraded version of regular ammo. *V9 II M17: Slightly increases Bullet Power and minimally increases Bullet Impact. (450 BP, Handgun Level 1) *V9 III M17: Increases Bullet Power somewhat. (1350 BP, Handgun Level 1) N9 Series: Engineered to trigger Overdive Kill. *N9 M17: Increases Bullet Impact moderately at minimal Bullet Power expense. (720 BP, Handgun Level 1) *N9A1 M17: Increases Bullet Impact considerably. (2160 BP, Handgun Level 2) *N9A2 M17: Increases Bullet Impact significantly and Bullet Power minimally. (3600 BP, Handgun Level 3) WS M17 "Wad Smasher": Specially developed Anti-Wad bullets. Decreases Bullet Power considerably, Bullet Impact significantly, and Handling somewhat, but fires multiple rounds per button press. (2700 BP, Handgun Level 2) *Unlocked by achieving the "Swiftly Breach the Orb Nest" feat for Episode 2-3 on Easy to Hard difficulties. Power 1 Handgun Tree 1: T1923 B1 The first of several handguns available to Aya that trades ease of Overdive Kill for raw damage per shot. Best utilized on Easy and Normal difficulties. Base Stats Weapon Power: Very Low Bullet Power: Moderate Bullet Impact: Low Handling: High Range: Low Magazine/Ammo Capacity: 7/160 Purchase Cost: 2880 BP Unlock for Purchase: Overdive into an ally in Episode 4, Area 2 holding the weapon. T1923 B1 Upgrades - Magazine N45A1-MA1: Increases Magazine size by 8 and Ammo Capacity by 80. (640 BP, Handgun Level 1) N45A1-MA2: Increases Magazine size by 13 and Ammo Capacity by 160. (1940 BP, Handgun Level 2) T1923 B1 Upgrades - Grip V45A1-GR1: Increases Handling somewhat. (210 BP, Handgun Level 1) V45A1-GR2: Increases Handling moderately. (640 BP, Handgun Level 3) T1923 B1 Upgrades - Bullets ATP Series: Anti-Twisted bullets. *ATP I 45A1: Increases Bullet Power moderately, but decreases Bullet Impact somewhat and Handling slightly. (970 BP, Handgun Level 1) *ATP II 45A1: Increases Bullet Power considerably, but decreases Bullet Impact moderately and Handling somewhat. (2910 BP, Handgun Level 1) Hell Diver Series: Anti-Twisted Bullets. Also nullifies Bean shells. Series unlocked by achieving the "Destroy all Rollers" feat for Episode 5-3 on Easy to Hard difficulties. *HD 45A1: Increases Bullet Power moderately and Bullet Impact minimally, but decreases Handling slightly. (2590 BP, Handgun Level 2) *HD2 45A1: Increases Bullet Power considerably and Bullet Impact minimally, but decreases Handling somewhat. (5180 BP, Handgun Level 3) *HD3 45A1: Increases Bullet Power significantly and Bullet Impact minimally, but deceases Handling somewhat. (7770 BP, Handgun Level 4) S459 T05 7.6cm A220D CDA1923 FBI S449 T343 10.2cm A220 Cdr4 VS Max S440SAO T250 21.3cm Assault rifle ASR18B3 C. AC-54 YS34 SW4T KMC D6B2 AC-89 YS226 WELT-Lite D6B2 SPCACS YS225 YS225 WELT-HEAVY Shotgun HGFT 54 Gr6-Tactic SHIN24 H22-88A Gr7-Tactic 3RUE 43 AH20 Gr8-Tactic GTTT 55 Sniper R3MR1 AS-20 MR T50B2 PMR-1 AS-50 RB Sulli 50 Cal. PMR-1 GB AS-R220 T210 Pierce Launcher ExT420 AG-C RGS-280 Special T498 PS (Heavy machine gun) To unlock, complete the game once. T94 Lite (Heavy machine gun) To unlock, complete the game three times. T480C (Heavy machine gun) To unlock, complete the game six times. Pile Bunker To unlock, purchase all weapons and weapon parts in the game. Blazefire Saber (Gun Mode) (Final Fantasy XIII special) To unlock, you need to get the Lightning Custom outfit. Chapter specific Berserker (Laser Weapon) Satelite Cannon Category:Weapons Category:The 3rd Birthday